Frozen word prompts
by spiraling-snow
Summary: This is a collection of oneshots based on the movie frozen and will be about a specific word. Please bear with me and read and review please! The word can be either PM'd to me or I'll find my own word.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I'm going to try something new so please give me some critical feedback on how to improve and stuff. As mentioned in the summary, its a 7 day word prompt and its going to be counting down how many days until I get to actually watch Frozen (It takes a long time for some movies to make it here) You can PM me a word (nothing dirty or rude please) and I'll consider it. **

* * *

Day 1 - Sisters

The king of Arrendelle paced back and forth across the room; next to him, his wife was in labor with their second child. This time, from the sounds of the queen's cries, would be a boy. Suddenly, he felt a little tug on his shirt. Looking down, he saw his first child, Elsa. Tears flowing from her blue eyes, she looked frightened. Crouching down to her height, he pulled her into a hug, whispering comfort into her ear.

At long last, the queen's crying ceased, instead, a higher pitched cry was heard. The king rushed into the room, Elsa following slowly. When they stepped into the room, a bright light filled Elsa's vision, blinding her for a few seconds. After her eyes became accustomed to the light, her father beckoned her over to the bed. Uncertainty filled her small body as she reached the edge. Peering inside, she saw a small little baby. With reddish-brown hair, it was her new sister.

"Speak to your little sister Elsa"

Taking a deep breath, she put her hand into the crib, feeling her little sister grab it. Feeling the delicate gesture, she was filled with warm gratitude to her. Whispering,

"Hey there, wow... you're so small, but after a while, you'll be really big. I don't really know what to say to you but, you're a princess! Great right? One day you may rule and we'll have lots of fun, so... uh... oh yeah, you're also my new baby sister, uhh... what should we name you?"

Looking towards her parents, she saw them usher her, her mother mouthing "you name her" Coming up with a name, she used her other hand to stroke the new born, she said

"My new baby sister, Anna"

* * *

**PS: these are going to be quite short but I may lengthen them later on**


	2. Chapter 2

Day 2 - Brothers

Hans's POV

Being locked up in a cell for the rest of his life gave him more than enough time to contemplate the things he did with the active part of it. Most of the time being linked back to his lonely, ignored, desolate childhood. Dwelling on that matter, a certain flashback, literally, flashed through his mind.

_ Flashback_

Clutching a few toys to his chest, Hans walked slowly to the meeting room, where his eldest brothers worked. Hoping they could spare some time, he crept down the corridor. If he was caught by his father, Hans would receive a thorough lecture and a sorrowful gaze from his mother. Not that he minded the lecturing; at least they paid more attention to him during that period of time.

Sliding the door open a tiny bit, a scene unfolded before him. Piles and piles of paper were stacked on the desk, hiding most of his brother that was currently sitting down, frantically writing on the desk. The only part that told Hans that it was his brother was his hair bobbing up and down as he refilled the ink to his quill. To the right, another one of his brothers were pacing back and forth, eyebrows scrunched up together, muttering incoherent phrases to himself.

He saw the twins, slightly taken aback by their serious expressions, reading what looked like a formal letter from another kingdom. Noting that his 9 other brothers weren't in the room, he stepped in. Coughing lightly to catch their expression, Hans tried to look as tall as he could. But, under his brother's gaze, he shrunk. Taking a deep breath, he said,

"Uhh, would you like to play with me or something?" Maybe Trojans or... umm"

Feeling all his energy ebb away from him, he muttered, mostly to himself,

"Maybe another time then..."

Dejectedly, he made his way towards his room, trying to hold back his tears. Princes should not cry, that was father's first rule. Hands balling up into fists, he ran, blindly, up the first flight of stairs and hid behind some curtains.

Clutching the curtain's hem, he held them close to his ears, as if to prevent himself from hearing something he shouldn't. A thought echoed his mind,

"They don't want to play with you, they don't like you, why do you even care?"

_End of Flashback_

"Why do you even care?" Hans whispered as he held his hand out. Perhaps if they hadn't been ignored all his life, perhaps if they gave him even a little bit of their attention, he may not have been thrown in this cell. Perhaps if he was an only child, none of this would have happened at all...

* * *

**Slightly longer than my first chapter! Please read and review, I need some ideas on how to make my work better. :3**


	3. Chapter 3

Day 3 – Teach (guest review: Lelo)

Anna and her bounding energy tore across the beach. She, Kristoff and Elsa, on Olaf's wishes, went on vacation during the summer. Elsa, not really a fan of the sun, opted to stay underneath some shade. Being the more outgoing and spring loving sister, Anna, with a whiny Kristoff, went down to the water.

"Kristoff come on! You said you would teach me how to swim!"

Seeing her about 20 feet away, Kristoff muttered to himself, "Remind me to never make these kinds of promises again."

"I heard that!"

Catching up to her, he saw her standing at water's edge, gazing out to the shining patch of ocean before her. Using this opportunity, he crept silently towards her, hugging her from behind. He waded into the water, hearing her yelps of surprise and joy, once he couldn't feel the bottom anymore, he let her go with her back facing the shallower side.

Anna's legs treaded water, resisting herself from reaching towards Kristoff's bare chest.

"So you've never swam before?"

"Nope"

"At least you seem to be able to tread water so lets start with the basics"

Showing her the different arm movements, Kristoff noticed that Anna wasn't as clumsy as she looked. She got the hang of it fairly quickly and before long, started venturing out into deeper waters.

"Anna, don't swim too far, the sea can be dangerous!"

"Pfft, Kristoff don't be such a crybaby"

Knowing that he couldn't stop her, he freaked as he saw the sea retreat, readying itself for a large wave, a wave that was heading straight towards Anna.

"Anna watch out!"

She was engulfed in the wave as Kristoff fought his way towards the surface. Searching for her, he saw her head bobbing just a little further from him, slowly sinking down. Reacting quickly, he pulled her back up and to shore, feeling guilty about all this.

"Anna, please say something."

An eyelid flickered open.

"Kristoff... thank you"

Relieved that she was okay, he hugged her tight and brought her in for a kiss. Feeling her hands run up his chest, he deepened the kiss. Eventually that turned into a full on make out session.

From the distance, Elsa and Sven could be seen with their jaws hanging. Olaf smiling for the lovely couple.

* * *

**Read and review guys :3**


	4. Chapter 4

Day 4: Romance

Elsa

Watching her sister with Kristoff sometimes was agony. The frozen incident was 1 year before and the unmarried couple got closer and closer. Elsa really wanted to give her sister a push forwards in their relationship but their marriage would only mean a little less time with Anna...

Pushing herself away from the rest of the world for 13 years didn't help her little romance situation, to top things off, the revelation of her powers also cast away most hopeful young princes or dukes. Although the kingdom of Arrendelle had accepted her and her powers (not that quickly), Elsa would sometimes wish for someone else to accept her, snow queenly powers and all.

Unlike her sister, Elsa could be rather pessimistic at times so she never hoped for the best, instead, she never got her self too hopeful, just in case her hopes would be crushed. So she thought she would never find true love or even came to love at all.

During balls or parties, Anna would always make attempts at getting her to mingle or dance with some of the princes, in hope that she may get to know them better. Most of the time this tactic never worked as Elsa would always find a way to get herself out of these situations.

"Elsa! If you're always going to be staring at Kristoff and I doing um stuff with a puppy look on your face, you may as well get a guy of your own!"

"Anna, please do not take any offence for this but, I don't want to be like you and Hans all right?"

"That's why I'm taking it slow with Kristoff! I don't ever want to go through that mistake again! Besides, nobody said you had to find true love in a heartbeat, you can always get to know them slowly right?"

Sighing, Elsa gave up the rather useless conversation with her sister and went to dance. She couldn't say that she enjoyed it all that much but none of the men seemed to appeal to her all that much. Learning from her sister's mistakes, Elsa was very picky when it came to romance.


	5. Chapter 5

Day 5: Break

* * *

Chains clanked as Hans was pulled into the room. The guard in charge of him looked slightly amused, probably because of how low Hans had sank to in just a short period of time. Glancing up at the current king, the eldest of the 13, he saw him glare down at his measly figure. Being locked in jail changed most of his looks; he was skinnier and could be even described as gaunt. His hair lost the gleam when he first met Anna and, his personality changed drastically; always a look of shame as he was shunned by his siblings.

After minutes of painstaking silence, the king boomed,

"Hans get up."

Obliging, Hans winced as the chains scraped the metal floor, producing a high pitched scratchy noise. Unwillingly, he found himself staring straight into his brothers harsh brown eyes, his own eyes most likely flashing signs of anger.

"What made you commit your crimes?"

No answer. Hans wasn't going to break so easily in front of him, 13 years of being ignored made him stronger in more ways than one.

"Hans" There was a slight edge to the king's voice now.

He looked down towards the floor, still not saying anything. Sighing, the king knew he wasn't going to get anything out of him so he sent him back to his cell. They repeated this multiple times during the day, each time with the same useless result.

One of these days he will spill the beans, that was the mantra the king repeated in his head, something similar to Elsa.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter! I'm having a slow week and projects and essays have been piling up, even in the last week of school. Its not my best chapter and I may come back to fix this one. Just a special message before this ends: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE VIEWS! I never thought that I would be able to get 1659 view in like 5 days! If i get to 2000 views, i'll write a special chapter for all of you guys. Read and review guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, this chapter is a follow up from my previous short chapter (sorry!) And I also sincerely apologize for the long authors note in this chapter as well as the chapter before, but do not despair, I have purposely made this chapter longer for you. So, now onwards to day 6! **

* * *

Day 6: Authority (guest)

About 5 days after the first confrontation with Hans, the king finally broke. In their usual phase; Hans bent down being chained in front of him, he spoke

"Hans, you know I have every authority in my power to kill you right now, right?"

Only a small flash of emotion flickered onto Hans face before it went back to his pallid expression. At least he reacted, even if it was a little bit, the king thought. Then Hans spoke,

"What makes you think I'll tell you what happened?"

"Because I am actually giving you a chance to explain your part of the story before I give you an inevitable punishment. The way you tell your story would be the judge on how harsh your punishment will be."

Hans stood there, speechless. A little tear welled in his eye. Not going to show weakness to his brother, he didn't let it fall, instead, he took a deep breath and started explaining.

"As you should know, I attempted to marry Anna of Arrendelle in order to gain the throne after I assassinate her sister, but, I think that this may not have happened if you and our brothers didn't ignore me for pretty much my whole life."

"How is this my fault?"

"You knew you were going to be king, father always cared for you, guided you, PAYED ATTENTION TO YOU. Even if you were hurt, you had the second eldest to replace you. What am I? The thirteenth spare? Or was I just an accident? I don't even think mother remembered me at all!"

Shocked at his anger, he couldn't help feel a little sympathy towards Hans. For being ignored for pretty much his whole life, he couldn't blame him. It was harsh and painful, with no-one there for comfort. Being the eldest out of all, he couldn't help but feel a little spoiled with his childhood, being raised with compassion, guidance and most of all, love.

When the king broke out of his trance, he saw that Hans was still ranting, something about always being too busy... Raising a hand as a gesture to stop, the king spoke his part of the argument.

"How was I supposed to play with you all the time? I had work to do, lessons to learn, stuff to write! Shouldn't you feel happy? You had all the time in the world to do what you wanted! I was stuck in the palace, away from all my friends who eventually would become my subjects! How do you think I felt when I saw you playing with you little horse all the time?"

"Even if you were busy, you could have asked father to give you some time off, right?" Hans, under his brother's strong glare, spoke with a hint of naïve in his voice.

"As a matter of fact, I did ask father, so did the rest of us, nearly every single time you came into the room. Eventually, every time we looked up at him, he knew we were all asking to go play with you did you know that?"

Eyes widening at his brother's remark, Hans's eyes drifted towards the floor, looking like a child who couldn't look into the eyes of his father or something. Tears splattered on the floor, droplets flying in every direction. Hans didn't even bother to hide them any more; He felt like a child right now, as if he was reliving his childhood days again.

"Hans? I still have to give you a punishment for your actions."

Not looking up, the king accepted this as a humble acceptance.

"I hereby decree you, with all of my authority, Prince Hans of the Northern Isles and relieved of all punishments."

Hans felt his jaw drop. His brother was granting him his title of prince back?

"One one condition."

Hans's head snapped up as he clung onto his brother's words.

"You have to serve in our kingdom's royal force for a year and prove that you are loyal to my authority."

Knowing his situation could be worse, he bowed and agreed, with disdain, his punishment. Muttering under his breath as he was lead away, the king heard,

"Pfft, authority"

* * *

**A/N: As I promised in my last chapter, I would post up a special chapter as a reward for my 2000+ viewers! It'll be uploaded hopefully after I watch the movie (friday) but there is no guarantee that it can be posted up earlier due to how busy my Christmas holiday is. So, all in all, follow me as a author to know when I upload new stuff XD** (Yes i made you read all of this just to find it is a promotion *evil smirk* )

**Read and review guys :3 (I need a really good word to end this word prompt, whoever sends in the best word for this will be able to send in their own OC for the special story! Go to my profile for more info :3 ) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! So this is the ending of the 7 day word prompt! I apologise to The Legend of Rune Factory and ArtemisBAMF1218 for not telling you in advance that this story would be a mashup of your ideas. Please understand my apologies! And yes I am a wishy washy person :P So with no further ado, here is chapter 7...**

* * *

Day 7: Normal (ArtemisBAMF1218 and The Legend of Rune Factory mashed word prompt)

Anna stepped into the barn, accidentally crashing into Kristoff. She fell backwards slightly so Kristoff had to catch her before she fell. They were married ages ago, but the fact that they were together forever still hadn't been accustomed yet, so they always felt a little awkward towards each other. Anna, dismissing the evident blush on her face, whined loudly.

"What is it Anna?"

"Its Elsa. Its just, shes always so busy with her "queenly duties" that she never gets to spend time with me anymore" Anna pouted.

"And its been a few months since the incident, and since shes always so busy, it feels like she pushing me away again."

"Anna, you have to understand that shes queen. She can't always find time whenever you want her to. Besides, you have me!"

Ignoring his last little comment, she continued,

"Her powers make it even worse sometimes. Its like they act as her shield, freezing everything out while locking herself in."

Kristoff opened his mouth to give a retort, but Anna got to him first.

"Honestly, sometimes I wish she was normal for a change..."

Little did Anna know, Elsa was there to hear the last part of their conversation. She just so happened to be at the barn and it didn't take her long to find out the person Anna was talking about was her. Shocked at her sister's reveltion, Elsa retreated to her room. If anyone was to enter in her room right now, they wouldn't see a room, instead, it was a thick blizzard.

Days had passed since Elsa overheard the conversation. She began to avoid Anna in the hallways, always finding something to do or meetings to attend. This little act wasn't overlooked by her sister.

Growing tired of waiting for her sister to reach out to her, Anna decided to do something instead. She asked Gerda for Elsa's timetable and figured out her normal route to the different places. Judging her time, she would be able to see Elsa appear in this corridor later today.

"She should be arriving around... now"

Jumping out from her corner, she saw her sister come down, head lowered in concentration. As their path crossed, Anna used her elbow to nudge her sister right above the hip, eliciting a cringe and a surprised scream.

"Anna! What was that for?"

"Elsa, I know your ticklish so I decided to get some sort of reaction out of you, considering you are avoiding me for the whole of this week."

"I'm just avoiding you because you thought my powers were weird and I needed to be more 'normal'. "

"Where did you hear that from?"

"I overheard your conversation with Kristoff back at the barn"

"Oh..."

The two sisters stood in silence, neither one wanting to break the tension filling the corridor.

"Anna, look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let your comment get to me and I'm sorry for avoiding you all week. Would you ever forgive me?"

"Its kinda my fault too. I shouldn't have said that about you. I should know by now that you're queen and you wouldn't have so much time for me anymore."

The sisters embraced. Elsa whispered into Anna's ear,

"Who said I couldn't make time?"

"Guys! I love warm hugs, why didn't you invite me?"

"Olaf?!" the sisters replied in unison. Looking at each other, their expressions softened and they hugged again, this time with Olaf.

* * *

**A/N: So, this is the end... I'm watching FROZEN tomorrow! yayyyyy! Thank you for all the views, favorites and followers. If you like my type of writing, please favorite or follow me as an author as I will be uploading a special frozen oneshot as a "thank you for all the views" present. **

**This is the last day where you can send in either an idea for the special oneshot or word prompt. I'm altering the rules slightly so if your story has an OC you can include one but if it doesn't then you don't have to. **

**READ AND REVIEW FOR THE LAST TIME IN THIS SERIES ;3 **


End file.
